The Announcement
by whattadragg
Summary: Something new is to come to the Nara family. All Temari and Shikamaru have to do is share the news.


Temari had noticed something was wrong. She felt different. She would get tired faster and felt weaker. Her first thought was that she was gaining weight. Not training as much, not having as many missions. Going out to eat more. Maybe being married to a lazy man made her a lazy woman.

Her second thought, when she woke up from passing out during a mission, was maybe it wasn't weight gain.. But something else. Temari's heart started racing. Was she pregnant? Were her and Shikamaru going to have a baby? When the doctor came in to confirm her suspicions, Temari took in a deep breath. Were they ready for a baby?

* * *

"Shikamaru," She spoke. They sat quietly at the dinner table. The couple had just gotten into an argument about Temari passing out during a mission that day. Naruto was on the mission with her, so of course he told Shikamaru. Her husband just raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his plate. He was frustrated with his wife because she had disagreed about going to a doctor to find out what happened. What he didn't know was that she already knew. "I went to the doctor today..." She paused, not sure how to actually tell him. Would he be mad? Would he be excited? They hadn't really talked about a baby that much. Of course, they both wanted kids, but they didn't think they were ready.

"And?" Was all he spoke. She could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke bluntly. His head slowly rose from looking at his food to looking at his wife. His face was covered in shock. She wasn't able to read him very well in this moment.

"Like, we're going to have a baby?" He asked. _What an idiot._ She thought. Temari decided that she would be nicer about this than saying "no shit" or something along those lines. So she just nodded. "We're going to have a baby!" He stood up in excitement. He helped her to her feet and embraced his wife. "I love you so much!" He was clearly happy about the situation, which lifted a great weight off of her shoulders.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Temari and Shikamaru yelled to Yoshino as she blew out her birthday candles. She gave a small smile to her small little family. Shikamaru noticed that she grew softer with age. After his father died, she cried all of the time. Nothing that she had ever done in front of him. It was as if she had given up.

Once Shikamaru announced his engagement to her, it was like she was a whole new person. Happy and busy, helping plan their wedding. Shikamaru couldn't imagine what this news will do to her.

He pulled out a small box. It was her gift. "I know you don't really care for gifts, but we wanted to get you this one thing." He smiled at his mother as she took it.

When Yoshino opened the box, all she saw was pink and blue confetti with a small piece of cloth folded up. She looked at the two very confused. When she unfolded it, it was a baby onesie with a little fawn on it. "What the-" She cut herself off when she realized what it was. She jumped up onto her feet. "You're having a baby?!" The couple nodded. "A baby!" She practically tackled her son with an excited hug. Yoshino pulled Temari into the hug as well.

"I'm so happy!" She spoke, her eyes watering.

* * *

"How funny would it be to send Kankuro the pregnancy test? He would freak out." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smirked at his wife's behavior. Always messing with Kankuro. She had also decided that she was going to send Gaara a shirt that says "Best Uncle". This, again, was going to be funny to mess with Kankuro. She included a letter in the package and sent it off to Suna.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kankuro screamed. Gaara was in the process of opening his gift with Kankuro yelled.

"Isn't that one of those things you pee on to see if you're pregnant?" Matsuri asked. She was the one who received the packages at the gate and delivered them to the two brothers. Kankuro's eyes widened and he threw the pregnancy test across the room.

"WHY WOULD SHE SEND ME THAT?" Gaara then pulled out the shirt he had received.

"Best uncle?" He asked. "But I am not an uncle." Matsuri's eyes lit up. She knew what was happening.

"This means you're going to be an uncle! Temari is pregnant!" She exclaimed. Gaara's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant? Temari will have a baby? How exciting!" Gaara spoke.

"WHAT?! They send me a pee stick and send you a t-shirt?! Best uncle my ass!" Kankuro seemed angry, but he was actually really happy about the baby news. He stormed out of the office and smiled to himself. "I'm going to be an uncle.."

* * *

Every Tuesday night, the old Team Ten and their spouses would meet up at the BBQ restaurant for dinner. Ino could tell something was up with the two Naras. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell they had something important to tell the others.

It was no secret that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio need three. So, once one of them got pregnant, the rest had to also. They needed their kids to be around the same age in order to have them go to the academy together and be put on the same squad. It also made training a lot easier.

"What is it?" Ino asked. The anticipation was killing her. She couldn't wait any longer. Though, everyone at the table looked at her with confused faces. "I know you have something you want to tell us, Shika, so just spit it out."

She always did this. Ino always knew when something was up, which made it impossible to Shikamaru to ever have a secret. "If you must know, Ino, Temari and I are going to have a baby." Ino screamed.

"I knew it!" She was so happy. Choji was also very excited, patting Shikamaru on the back, telling him congratulations. Sai and Karui smiled. "Sai and I are also having a baby!" Temari's face lit up. "We just found out yesterday, so I haven't been able to tell my mom yet. But this is so exciting! We're going to have babies together!" She then turned to Choji and Karui. "You two better get busy!" The group laughed at that.

It seemed like everything was right in the world.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, okay here I go again. Writing something new that isn't any of my other fics I should be writing. But I hope you enjoyed anyway! I have been wanting to write something like this for a few days now, but I finally have a break and am able to write. I am also working on my other fics, but they might not get updated. Currently binge watching Avatar. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
